Hello Stranger
by fanatic707
Summary: ROGAN Tristan comes back to shake things up...how will Logan handle it and how will Rory handle how he handles it? read and review pleassse!
1. A familiar voice

Disclaimer- Don't own anything…although I wouldn't mind owning Logan or Tristan ;-)

First Gilmore Girls fanfic…I love this show! I _need _reviews! You guys are what keep the story going so let me know what you like and what you don't…most importantly…enjoy!

She sat through class with one thing on her mind; coffee. Due to the lack of alarm clock in Logan's dorm she woke up late and had no time to get her caffeine fix before class. One thing that Rory was known for was her addiction to coffee. She sat in her seat fidgeting with her pencil and trying not to fall asleep. The previous night's festivities didn't help. Three hours of rest, a hang over, and no coffee didn't make English Lit anymore bearable. She heard a whisper that woke her from her daze.

"Hey Ace," he pushed a large cup of hot coffee onto her desk, "I noticed you didn't make any coffee and I wanted to make sure you were still breathing."

Her heart always jumped when she saw Logan but she had never been as happy to see him as she was at that moment.

"You're a God!" She grabbed the coffee and quickly lowered her voice realizing she was still in class, "How'd you come in here?"

"The door. I was thinking about going all Mission Impossible and coming in through the skylight but I thought it might be a little dramatic."

"Ha ha," she feigned amusement, "I meant, you're not in this class."

"When are you going to learn Ace, I've got connections." She loved his nickname for her, he barely ever called her Rory.

"How could I forget? Anyways, I owe you."

"Let's call it even. It was kinda my fault you were out so late."

"And the hang over? Cause I think that should be blamed on you too." Rory took another sip of her heavenly coffee.

"No way Ace, the keg stands and martinis were your choice." They both smiled remembering the night before. "I gotta go, I have a class in ten minutes."

"I know you have a class but I didn't know you ever actually go," she said teasing him which earned her a smile.

"I'm feeling studious, what can I say? I'll meet you in the quad after?"

"Sounds good," he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and whispered, "Try to stay awake Ace."

The rest of Rory's class seemed to go slow but not as slow as before. She read the book that the class was discussing when she was 15 and was simply not interested in debating a book she didn't even like. So instead her mind wandered to the night before.

Every night with Logan was new. His friends were so unlike her old friends from home. She would describe her hometown as, well, eccentric. But her new friends were crazy in the college life kind of way. Logan was definitely of high society to say the least. But so were her grandparents so she tended to fit in easily. The socialite group she was constantly around always surprised her. She was glad that she let her first impressions of them be replaced by who they really were. And yes, sometimes they still could be jerks, but loveable jerks.

After an hour of conversation that didn't register in Rory's mind once class was finally over. She knew Logan's class ended only a few minutes after hers so she decided to get some coffee in the quad. After she ordered her large vanilla espresso she heard a voice only a few feet behind her.

"Be still my heart," the familiar but exaggerated voice proclaimed, "if it isn't Mary"

Rory's breathe caught in her throat as she spun around. "Tristan?" She was faced with the blue eyed hottie that she hadn't seen in two years. He still had the same tousled hair and fiery eyes.

"I'm touched you remember. I thought you'd be in Harvard by now," he moved closer to her and it all became real. She was still caught off guard by the surprise but she began to regain her balance.

"Dreams don't always go as planned. What are you doing here?"

"One year at Princeton and I decided I needed a change of scenery."

"Already finished off the freshman girls?" Rory teased him.

"And the sophomores. It just wasn't fun anymore." He answered back quickly as if letting go of the truth.

"So why Yale?" She was curious as to why someone like Tristan would actually want to do work. Although Logan didn't seem to ever be burdened with his classes he was a different story.

"Well if I knew you were here Mary that would've been my number one reason. Care to show me around campus?" Yes, Rory was happy to see Tristan but the Mary nickname could've been dropped. He was starting to make her feel like she was at Chilton again.

"Well as flattering as that is Tristan, I'm still not interested."

"Owch. Am I right to assume there's a Joseph in the picture?"

Rory laughed at the thought of Logan as Joseph. "He's definitely no Joseph."

"Interesting," Tristan was disappointed to hear that there was a guy in Rory's life but he was definitely not surprised. "Tell me it isn't Bag Boy."

It had been a while since Rory thought of Dean and she was happy when it didn't shake her. It further proved that she was over him and closer to Logan. "No, Dean is definitely not in the picture."

"But someone is?" Tristan liked how she was dancing around the mystery man but could tell that it wasn't because she was shamed. It was almost as if she was being modest, not wanting to flaunt her new boyfriend. This sparked Tristan's curiosity even more.

"Yes, someone is." She answered with a smile.

"Disappointing Mary. I was kind of hoping you'd still be waiting for me."

"It's Rory, not Mary; especially not anymore. And for the record, I don't know a time when I actually was waiting for you."

"That hurts." Tristan put his hand on his heart, he was always one for exaggeration.

"I forgot you have such a delicate heart," Rory said sarcastically.

Logan slipped next to Rory not noticing Tristan. "Hey Ace," He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and pulled away to explain himself,

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into Finn and, well, you know Finn…"

"This must be Joseph," Tristan interjected. Logan turned around confused by the comment and the unfamiliar voice.

"Excuse me?" Logan said trying to hide his jealousy mixed with annoyance. Who was this guy talking to his girlfriend?

"Ignore him," Rory said to Logan quickly. Five minutes and she was already becoming annoyed with Tristan and his ego, "Logan this is Tristan, he went to Chilton with me. Tristan, this is Logan, my boyfriend."

The two boys nodded at each other while Tristan looked like he was putting a puzzle together, "Logan Huntzberger?"

Logan seemed to regain his confidence, "Ahhh, I see my reputation exceeds me." Rory smiled, proud of her boyfriend's many accomplishments even if most of then included jail time.

"Somewhat. Seems like you're the college version of me."

"College is much different than high school," Logan said attempting to clarify that Tristan is out of his league.

Tristan knew that school was not as important to Logan as Rory, "Girls seem the same."

Logan looked at Tristan with that, 'Stop looking at my girlfriend' look. Rory quickly interjected, "We should go." She gripped Logan's hand.

"Off so soon?" Tristan asked with exaggerated disappointment

"As much as I'd like to continue this reunion, we have plans," Rory said as Logan continued to think over the situation.

"Hold on Ace, I barely know anything about Tristan here and we wouldn't want to be rude to your friend."

"I wouldn't call him that." Rory said trying to reassure Logan that he doesn't need to know anything about Tristan. She didn't mind seeing Tristan but she didn't like how he was talking to Logan. Tristan was good at pissing people off; she knew that better than anyone. But she also knew how smooth Logan was and she was a little nervous about the two of them talking for too long.

"Yea, I think ex-boyfriend who she still loves is more suitable," Tristan loved to see the look in Logan's eyes.

"Unless boyfriend means someone I never dated and love is the new word for dislike then you're way off base." Logan smiled at his girlfriend's quick words and the look on Tristan's face.

"Gotta love her wit," Tristan said trying to recover from the shut down.

"Gotta love her," Logan said placing another kiss on Rory's lips and bringing her closer to him. Rory knew this was a jab at Tristan's ego but she didn't mind. She didn't hate Tristan but she did wish that he'd accept they were just friends. Maybe then they could be. She smiled contently. Before Tristan could respond Finn came up to the three of them and put his arm around Logan.

"Logan! My friend! And the beautiful Rory," he bowed dramatically and lowered his head. He then turned to see Tristan, "And hello person I've never met. Or never met when I've been sober. Which I assure you friend is not often."

"Tristan," he stated plainly.

"Okay," Finn said not so interested considering Tristan was a guy. Not only that, also a guy who could pose competition. He turned his attention back to Rory and Logan, "Logan, I trust you have filled the reporter in on our plans for this lovely evening?"

"We kinda got sidetracked," he turned to Rory with his arm lying around her waist, "Finn and Colin are having a party tonight."

"Not just any party, the party of the century!"

"You always say that Finn," Rory responded with a smile.

"And you my love, know that I never lie. I'll provide the beverages you provide yourselves. And some friends Rory if you'd like. Preferably female friends." He winked at her as Rory nodded. "And it will be here, away from any marinas, which means there will be no yachts to steal. So hopefully you two should stay out of jail. Assuming stealing a Lamborghini is out of your league. I've seen the staff parking lot, very nice."

Rory laughed and Logan smiled. Tristan was surprised by the comment, "Intriguing, Mary, in jail?"

"You haven't seen me in two years, people change."

"Apparently," he replied.

"Mary? Logan, did you know you were dating a girl with multiple personas?" Finn was confused with the nick name, as was Logan, but he decided to make a joke of it.

"Sometimes she's more than I can keep up with."

"That is so not true. Plus, I don't hear you complaining."

"About you Ace? Never."

Tristan was beginning to become ill from the events before him. Obviously he wasn't the only one with a nickname for Rory. "Well, Mary, I'm sure I'll see you around. Logan, Finn, _wonderful_ to meet you."

"Well, I don't remember your name, probably because I don't care too much, but you're more than welcome to join us tonight. Free drinks if you bring some species of the more gentle sex." Finn said the last sentence in a hushed tone almost as if it were a secret. Rory gave Finn a desperate look while Logan looked up for the challenge.

"Yea Tristan, it'll be fun. Finn's parties are always something not to be missed and I'm interested in hearing more about you and Ace."

Tristan wasn't about to back out, "Sure, I'll be there."

"Follow the kegs and you'll find my room! See you all later."

"See you both tonight, should be a hell of a party," Tristan walked off to his class as Rory and Logan were left alone. In Rory's opinion, finally.

"Okay, let's go." She began to walk away still holding his hand. Rory thought maybe she could avoid the conversation she knew Logan was dying to have ever since he heard Tristan's voice.

"_Hold_ on Ace," He swung her back gently as she tried to pull him away. "Who was that?"

"Some guy from high school. He's always been like that. Cocky, arrogant…"

"Me?"

"No! Not at all like you."

"Well, it's who you thought I was. When we first met…with the Marty thing…"

"Yes but you proved me wrong," She came closer to him again,

"On the other hand Tristan never would."

"Were you guys ever a thing?" Logan wasn't used to feeling this way and in all honestly it kind of scared him.

"Not really." Rory answered honestly. Sure, they kissed and maybe she liked him a little but they were never a thing.

"Did you sleep with him?" Logan was surprised by his question and didn't even want to hear the answer. He didn't mean to be so blunt but when he was with Rory he couldn't control himself.

"No!" Rory was offended by the question, she'd seen Logan jealous but not like this, "How can you ask me that? I told you we were never a thing."

"Well, how am I supposed to know what constitutes as a thing and what doesn't? Plus you said 'not really.' What does 'not really' mean?" Both of them were getting somewhat aggravated by the situation.

"It means 'not really!' I never slept with him, we kissed a few times and maybe flirted but most of our relationship consists of him being a complete asshole and me rejecting him." Rory had calmed down and now was focused on reassuring Logan. She was jealous when she saw him hug his sister, of course she didn't know it was his sister but still. She could imagine that the situation looked bad.

"Logan, I haven't seen Tristan for two years. Yea, maybe I liked him a _little_, _tiny_ bit but we never even dated. I never felt about him the things I feel about you."

Logan gave her a skeptical but accepting look, "Okay. Sorry, I'm not used to having to do the jealous thing. It kinda took over. See, I told you I could do the boyfriend thing."

She was happy he was now smiling, "You did a fantastic job!"

He kissed her once more, "So I guess I'm kind of crazy about you Ace."

"That's good Huntzberger, cause I'm kinda crazy about you too." They both smile and kiss again.

"So my dorm or yours?" Logan asked implying the obvious.

Rory laughed. "How about a movie?"

Logan feigned hurt, "Okay, I can do a movie."

Before Rory turned away from him she whispered, "then _my_ dorm room." Logan smiled and pulled her in for another, longer kiss.

When they pulled away Rory looked into Logan's eyes. "We can see a movie later."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Logan said with a smile then they both playfully ran off to Rory's dorm.

Should I keep going or does it suck? Haha review and let me know! Thanks!


	2. coffee date and jealousy

Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update...you guys reviewed so much and I felt so bad! But I had finals and I really didn't want to fail Junior year hahah but schools done and it's summer! I will def fit in time between work and partying to update tho! This is kinda short but I wanted to give you guys something...keep giving me the ideas and suggetions cause i'll definitly try to use them but this fanfic will stay Rogan (i _love_ logan!)but there will be some problems...you'll see after this chapter...i'm not a tristan hater so don't worry trory lovers! maybe in later chapters some other exes will reappear? I don't kno tell me what ya want and i'll try to do it...thanks guysss!

Rory always loved her bed but she loved it so much more when Logan was in it. They had finished their "fun" at least an hour ago but decided to take a nap then stay in bed. It was still early and uncharacteristic for Rory to stay in bed so long but when she was with Logan she didn't care where she was. Who cared if the sun was out and it was the perfect day for some outdoor reading, or shopping, which Steph has recently re-inspired in Rory. After being away from her mom so long she almost forgot the fun of all day shopping.

"You know what I'm craving?" She asked Logan.

"You mean besides me?"

"Ha-Ha" she responded sarcastically. "Actually I was thinking I am totally in the mood for 'The Demise of Taylor'"

"I'm sorry?" Logan said utterly confused.

"It's a unofficial item on the menu at my mom's Inn. It's a chocolate brownie with vanilla ice-cream with strawberry sauce, chocolate chips and a chocolate figurine man. It's to die for."

"I'm guessing the chocolate guy is Taylor?'

"Yup! Order that and they know you're VIP."

"I'll keep that in mind," Logan laughed. He loved hearing crazy stories of Stars Hallow. He could totally see how Rory became how she was. Quirky but loveable. The town was mystical to him and he was secretly waiting for Rory to bring him there. If it wasn't soon he may have to bring her there himself. "What time is it?"

Rory looked at her cell phone. "It's almost 2. I should go. We have a meeting at the paper."

"Come on Ace, they can survive without you," he kissed her and she eventually pulled away and began to get dressed.

"As enticing as your offer is we pick our topics today and I _need_ to get the article on the online hackers who are messing with the cafeteria menu as well as their GPAs."

"Who knew I was dating such a nerd?"

"Hey!" she faked hurt.

"A beautiful, wonderful, funny, sexy nerd though"

"Much better!" she was fully dressed and searched the room for her bag.

"It's in the living room." Logan said noticing her dismay.

"You're amazing," she leaned over and kissed him goodbye and he pulled her off of her feet and back into bed.

"Logan!" she laughed, "I really gotta go! I'll call you later."

"Bye Ace," he whispered as the door shut.

Rory's cell phone rang almost immediately after she left Logan's dorm.

"Hello?'

Paris's voice surged through the phone. "Gilmore, thank god I thought you were dead!"

"Paris, this is the first time you called me."

"I shouldn't have to call you! You should be here. Do you have any idea what today is?"

"Monday" Rory had no idea where Paris was heading with this conversation and she was in too good of a mood to be irritated by her.

"Exactly! It's Monday! And every Monday we pick our topic for the paper. And every Monday you are here and we discuss my topics and you help me choose the one that will further benefit my career as a world renowned reporter but you're not here Gilmore, you're not here!"

"I'm sorry Paris, I was at Logan's"

"I don't care were you were Rory, you were not here, you are _still _not here. What am I supposed to do?"

"Breathing between sentences may be a good idea. And meet me outside the news room and we'll go over your topics. I can meet you there ten minutes before the meeting."

"I always get 20. And I always use the _full _20!"

"If you leave right now we can get in 15 minutes."

There was no goodbye but Rory could hear the click of the phone on the other end. She laughed at her roommate's craziness. Rory could barely think of one person close to her in her life that didn't have their own crazy quality.

After Rory and Paris _finally _decided on Paris's topic they headed towards their meeting. Doyle was seated waiting for everyone to come. Rory thought that everyone was there so didn't understand why they hadn't started. Paris asked her question for her, "Doyle, what is going on? Some of us have schedules that do not include waiting an extra," she looked at her watch, "three minutes!"

"There's a new guy we have to wait for. Take it out on him okay!" The door behind Rory opened though she didn't notice, "Finally," Doyle said, "Okay staff members we have a new guy with us. He wrote for the Princeton paper and will headline our sports section. Of course" the last two words Doyle almost spoke to himself. Rory turned around to see no one other than Tristan. _You have to be kidding_ she thought. But then she began to wonder if maybe they could become friends. They always had some sort of chemistry and maybe that could turn in to a fun dynamic in a friendship. She also felt somewhat guilty about how she treated him earlier. He knew she was just kidding around but still, she hadn't seen him in two years and was sincerely happy to see him again. After Tristan was introduced to everyone and topics were assigned Rory went over to her desk as Tristan approached her.

"So Mary, looks like we'll be seeing more of each other."

"Tristan, listen I'm sorry if I was rude to you today. As hard as it is to believe, I am actually happy that you're at Yale."

"So my presence excites you Mary?" Tristan smiled.

"I wouldn't put it that way. But I _hope_ that you can put away your ego for more than five minutes and maybe we can become friends."

"I can do friends. But it's gunna take some getting used to. When I'm around you hitting on you or pissing you off is like second nature."

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or not."

"With you Mary, everything's a compliment."

Rory rolled her eyes. She didn't think that Tristan's attempts would every actually subside. In a way she kind of enjoyed it. Not that she would ever cheat on Logan or even want to end things with him but it was still nice to know she was wanted. She silently yelled at herself for even thinking it but any girl would be crazy not to be flattered by Tristan's interest.

"So are you going to come to Colin and Finn's tonight?"

"I haven't decided yet. Have to check my schedule."

"I forgot you're Mr. Popular. But you should really try to make it."

"Mary, I'm flattered. First you're happy I'm at Yale now you want to spend time with me? A lot has changed since Chilton."

"Yes and no. I still don't want you," she laughed, "but maybe as a friend."

"Maybe? And I vaguely remember you having _some _interest in me."

"You must be confusing me with Paris," Rory tried to get the subject off of her and Tristan.

"Ahhh, Paris. How is she? I thought I saw her here a second ago."

"Yea, she's probably already off doing her story. She's good, she's still Paris."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Depends on your point of view I guess. So what made you come to Yale? What dorm are you in? Do you like it so far?" Rory's rapid questions caused Tristan to slow her down.

"So many questions Mary. You sure you're not interested?"

"About as sure as I am that I need a coffee."

"I'll make you a deal. You come with me for coffee and I'll answer your ever so important questions."

"Okay, I'll come. But only cause I need the caffeine."

"Whatever you say Mary."

When Logan decided to look for his girlfriend at the coffee kiosk he expected her to be alone. But once again she was accompanied with the tall blonde rich guy who he already hated. The thing that bothered him wasn't that he was there but the fact that Rory didn't look like _she _didn't want to be there. She was laughing. This random guy who she supposedly had no past with was making her happy. Logan knew each one of Rory's smiles and every one of her laughs and she was truly enjoying herself. In any other situation he would go over, sit right next to her, kiss her gently, and continue to exchange veiled insults with the guy but Tristan was different. Tristan would enjoy it. So instead he turned around and walked back to his dorm. He decided he'd mention it to Rory later. He hated that he was so intimidated by Tristan. What he hated more was how mad it made him.

He kept thinking about how close they were sitting to each other and how his hand practically touched hers. She didn't have her purse with he so he obviously paid. The whole scene made him crazy. So he did a crazy thing. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number he hadn't needed in months. Amanda. She was the first one in his alphabetical phone book besides Rory. She was only at the top because the was titled " 3 Rory."

"Logan Huntzenberger. Well last I heard you were off the market." _God damn caller ID _Logan thought to himself.

"Hey Amanda. Can't a friend call another friend for non-sexual intentions?"

"Sure, normal people can but you're anything but normal when it comes to relationships Logan. Not that I'm complaining."

"Hear about Finn and Colin's tonight?'

"Of course. What did you think I fell off the face of the earth or something? Everyone's heard about it."

"Wanna go?'

"Oh babe, I'm already going. Do you mean do I want to go with you?"

"Yea" _God now I know why I don't miss these girls, Rory's retorts are so much better_

"Of course. Pick me up at 9?"

"Okay, I'll be there. Bye"

"Bye baby"

As soon as he hung up the phone he regretted it. He didn't want to be with other girls. He wanted Rory. But right now he was loosing the confidence that she wanted him. But what was he thinking? He had a girlfriend. A girlfriend whom he'd like to stay as his girlfriend. Did he just mess everything up? But as soon as he looked down at his cell and realized he still had no missed calls from her even though she'd been done with the paper for almost three hours he decided he didn't care. Even though he cared more than anything.


	3. unexpected news for a reporter

so it's been awhile but i'm going to try to update more cause I have the next chapter in my head. this is still a Rogan story so Logan fans don't worry. And i'm not a Tristan hater so I promise not to kill him off or anything lol...reviews are **needed**! thank you and I hope you like it!

oh...i dont own anything except my story lol

_Knock knock_ Logan was quickly distracted from his reading of Machavelli and went to the door. As soon as he opened it and saw Rory all his anger subsided and he was just happy to see her there.

"Hey Ace"

She kissed him softly and entered the room. She walked by the couch where he was just sitting and saw the open book on the coffee table.

"Did I just catch Logan Huntzenberger _reading_"

He laughed quietly, "Yea, I tend to do that from time to time."

"I just never assumed you would do it so publicly. Wouldn't want to ruin that image of yours."

He already felt himself loosing the desire to know about her and Tristan's day because of her smile and decided to refocus.

"So, what you do all day?"

She sat down on the couch and flipped through the book casually. He loved how comfortable she was in his dorm. He loved how she flipped each page. He loved how her eyes darted over the words. He just loved it.

"Got my topic, thankfully! Then stayed at the paper and got an early start on it because judging by Finn's excitement I think we'll be too hung over to get out of bed tomorrow." She laughed at her self produced joke. Should she mention Tristan? It wasn't a big deal and she didn't feel like arguing. But at the same time keeping it from him seemed even more dangerous.

"That all?" _One more chance Rory, come on._

"Well actually," she knew she had to word this right, "Surprisingly Tristan joined the paper so I hung out with him for a little while. You know catching him up on how the whole thing works and deadlines and all that stuff that is extremely uninteresting."

_Thank you Rory. And she rambled. I love when she does that. Wait, she was still with him. But she told me, that must count as something._

"Oh" _Great response Logan, clever. God since when are you so insecure?_

"Logan, it wasn't like that. We're old friends, that's it, I promise." By now Rory had gotten off the couch and walked up to Logan. She put her hands in his and moved closer. "I have no interest in Tristan Dugrey or any other guy besides you."

"That's good cause neither do I."

"You have no interest in any other guys? You sure?"

Logan smiled, completely reassured, "Well maybe Finn but I'm not a red head so it would never work."

Rory giggled slightly while bringing her lips closer to his, "I think you'd make a cute red head"  
"Think so?" Logan practically whispered before his lips met with hers. Rory thought it was amazing that each time they got this close he still managed to set every inch of her on fire. After a few more minutes Rory broke from the kiss regretfully.

"I should go get ready, just wanted to drop in and say hi."

"Say hi again," Logan pleaded as he kissed her again. It was so hard to turn away from him. He was so gentle, so soft, so perfect.

"Well when I leave I'm going to eventually come back then there will be more greetings." She kissed him quickly then grabbed her bag. "So come to my dorm at around 9 and we'll walk over."

_Shit. Picking up at 9, why did that have to sound so familiar?_ One stupid moment of jealousy and now Logan had to deal with a whole new type of problem. "Yea, of course." He kissed her once more and then was left alone. He could call and cancel. Did he really want to have to call her? He couldn't just stand her up. Yes, he had to do it, so he grabbed his cell and pressed send twice.

"Two calls in one day, how could a girl be so lucky?" _can't she ever just say hello?_

"Hey Amanda, about tonight. I'm gunna have to cancel."

"You're not going?" _Shit, great Logan you can't hide from the girl all night. Okay, so no flu, no family emergency, no parental high society party…truth? Oh god_

"Actually, I am…just with my girlfriend."

"Disappointing but not surprising. I heard you were pretty head over heels for the reporter. Oh well. I'll see you around Logan."

"Bye Amanda."

Amanda wasn't the brightest of the girls at Yale, or in the world for that matter, but she was right about one thing…Logan Huntzberger had definitely fallen for Rory Gilmore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Miss Rory Gilmore! So glad you could join us at these wonderful festivities. Bring any friends?" Finn not-so-discreetly asked.

"Sorry Finn, just Logan tonight. But it looks as though you have plenty to choose from."

The party was filled wall to wall with people, mostly girls. And to Rory's dismay a majority of them fit Finn's standards: thin, short skirts, small tops, and even smaller intellectual abilities.

"Love, can I tell you a secret?" Finn leaned closer to Rory as Logan used the moment to grab some drinks. "And this must be kept off the record Reporter Girl."

"Of course Finn."

"I've already slept with almost all of them. And I'm afraid to hit on those whom I just cannot remember. Because you can be sure that they'd remember me. Speaking of, have we…?"

Rory laughed at Finn's confession and his following question, "Unless there's a dream that you haven't told me about then no we haven't."

"Well wouldn't you like to know the answer to that." Just as Finn had finished his sentence Logan interrupted with drinks.

"Here Ace, and for you Finn, your favorite…" Logan handed Finn a bottle of vodka and his eyes lit up as if he were a little boy who had just gotten his first baseball mitt. Rory never questioned what Logan gave her…she trusted his judgment and from conversations with Marty she could normally guess what she was drinking. After a few sips she decided that tonight's first drink was a cosmopolitan. She and Logan mingled for a while and suddenly a blonde girl about Rory's height jumped right between her and Logan un-expectantly.

"Thank god, a girl I don't want to drown face down in the punch! Oh, hey Logan."

"Stephanie, you look lovely tonight. And pissed off as well. What did my friend Colin do this time?"

"What didn't he do? His eyes haven't left another girl's body for more than 5 minutes. I swear to God sometimes you boys are so frustrating."

"I second that." Rory chimed in.

"Hey, what did I do tonight?" Logan asked playfully defensively.

"Nothing but I'm sure I could think of something in the past week." She smiled at him and sipped her drink casually.

"Well, let's not spend too much time thinking about that." He kissed her sweetly and she silently agreed. Stephanie rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar. Rory told Logan she'd be back and not to go far, she just had to go to the bathroom.

While she was waiting she heard Logan's name uttered by a group of girls in the corner. Being the journalist she is she had to eavesdrop.

"So Logan Huntzberger called you?"

"Yup, I was just as surprised as you are. He even invited me here tonight." Rory's face dropped.

"I don't believe you Amanda, I saw him here with his girlfriend. Nice try."

"Well believe it Cassandra, he called and within a few hours he called to cancel. They either fought or he was getting bored then changed his mind. Who knows? All I know is that I was very close to re-hooking Logan into the singles' pool."

Rory was on the edge of crying but couldn't not listen to the conversation.

"But he cancelled which means he must be as into this girl as I've heard. I mean it's not easy to get Logan to commit. I still can't believe he almost strayed."

"I wouldn't call it straying. He said it was just as friends but still. I don't think his girlfriend would love hearing about that."

Rory saw the ideal moment to stop the conversation and find Logan. She turned around and walked to be face to face to the girls, "Being that I am Logan's girlfriend, I thought I should tell you that you're right, I didn't love hearing that." After seeing the shocked look on Amanda and her friends' faces she went straight to Logan.

"Ace, I was starting to worry that you got lost. I got you another drink."

"I don't need another drink Logan. But maybe your other date would like it." Rory was raising her voice but she really didn't care. Logan pulled her aside attempting to end the scene.  
"What are you talking about?"

"Not what Logan, who, I'm talking about Amanda. You know, the girl you were going to go out with tonight? Or are there so many that you forgot her specific name?" Tears were starting to blur her vision but she refused to let them. Just now Tristan walked in and immediately saw Rory and Logan in the corner. He decided to stay subtle for many reasons, mostly cause Rory looked pissed.

"Rory, I can explain."

"Yea Logan, I bet you can. But I can't tell you that I'm actually interested in hearing it." Rory started to walk away but Logan gently pulled her back.

"I saw you with Tristan today and I freaked. I don't know what it was but…"

"I know exactly what it was Logan. It was you calling one of the many of your past "no-strings-attached" relationships expecting to have a good time. You're bored Logan!"

Now Logan was angry, she was totally jumping to conclusions. "You can't possibly believe that Rory."

"What am I supposed to believe? My boyfriend? who's setting up other dates!"

"Rory, please!" Logan attempted to calm her down, he hated that she was so upset.

"No, Logan just don't! Please, do _not_ follow me," With that she turned around and weaved through people to find the door. On her way out she ran straight into Tristan.

"Hey Mary."

"Let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"Where we going?"

"You're dorm, where is it?"

"Cambell, not that I'm complaining, but are you sure you wanna go there?"

"Yes, come on."

As soon as they entered Tristan's dorm Rory started pacing. What was she doing there? Why did Logan have to do that? Everything made no sense. Then she looked at Tristan. She could see he had his own questions running through his mind.

"Mary, what's going on with you?"

Rory didn't feel like talking, she didn't want to discuss her and Logan or anything for that matter. She closed the few feet between them and ended all conversation.

"Don't ask, just…kiss me"

Tristan didn't need to be asked twice and gladly met her lips with his own. The kiss was deep and full of passion and almost anger, obviously not for him. It was vengeful and full of regret. She was up against his door when he pulled away for air and also to ask another question. "Rory, I know I said this before but, are you sure?"

He didn't want to just be the guy she got back at her boyfriend with. If he wasn't going to be with her because she wanted him to be then he'd rather be friends. He knew if this went any farther that wasn't going to happen. "No, I'm not sure. Actually I am, I'm sure I shouldn't be here. I have to go."

"I know."

"I'm sorry Tristan, I shouldn't have put you in that position."

"What? Making out with you up against my dorm room wall? You can put me in that position anytime Mar." Rory tried to smile but the reality of what she just did was hitting her. She turned and ran out the door. She couldn't go to her dorm, he'd be there.She obviously couldn't go to his or Colin and Finn's. She was drunk and couldn't drive home. So one option. She took out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Rory…can I have a place to crash tonight?"

"Of course. Not like I invited Colin back anyway. I saw the thing between you and Logan…I'm guessing you don't want him to know you called."

"That would be great, thank you Stephanie."

"You're welcome. You know where it is and I'm 100 sure I have pjs for you…and a cup of coffee will be waiting."

"You're amazing! I'll be there in five."

more to come soon and even sooner if you revieww! I have a really good idea for next chapter so review review review!


	4. road tripalone

Hey guys! Okay, so you have to admit I'm getting better on updates...it's been a week instead of 3 months! haha thank you soooo much for the reviews! If i didn't update soon I would've def had some guilt plauging my mind...ok so to all the reviewers...

**mochaddicted70**: I agree, a little out of character for Logan but for the sake of intereesting twists he needed to go a little crazy...but don't worry he'll make it up to her

**These.words.are.my.own**: thank you for the comments...last chapter was a little rushed but i felt i needed to get that update in...and I'll def try to get your line used! lol maybe some future chapter Rory and Logan will have to make a trip to star's hollow :-)

anddd...**nicoley117, cancat90, scarychick, lovelybunchofcoconuts, blueyed18, spinaround, nancerz, purplemoon07, kelly, princetongirl, maggymoo21, aznangel4eva, ggluvr1987, emily, eternalgorithm, joy1, sea4shores, angel1178, gilmoregirl7878, and coral**...thank you thank you thank you! you guys are awesomee!

Logan waited outside Rory's room for a few hours before he realized she wasn't coming home. He went to check every coffee kiosk and diner in a 15 mile radius. He needed to talk to her, to explain. He couldn't bare to think that she actually believed he wanted someone else. His actions were so unpredicted and he still couldn't believe he was the same person who called Amanda. He had no intentions with her whatsoever and it boggled his mind that he actually would even think of doing something like that.

But then he remembered the feeling in his stomach when he saw Tristan and Rory. He was terrified of loosing her and he needed her to know it. Paris told him that Rory hadn't called and if he hadn't believed her he would've forced it out of her. Even Paris Geller couldn't keep him from Rory right now. But the confusion and accusations in Paris's eyes were enough to tell Logan she didn't know anything and to just wait outside.

After calling Finn, Colin, and Stephanie he realized there was no way he was going to find her. All he could do was make it up to her and he had just the idea. Unfortunately it was only 430am and this phone call would have to wait till at least 7. So instead of sleeping restlessly in his bed he just walked around campus trying to think of what he was going to do and what he was going to say. He even started to write it down a few times but decided it would just have to come out straight from his head…no, his heart.

Finally 7am rolled around and he pulled out his cell phone anxiously.

A groggy, sleeping voice answered on the other end after many rings, "Someone better be dying if I'm getting a phone call this early."

"I'm sorry for waking you, it's Logan. I know you really don't like me too much but I could really use a favor. It's for Rory."

"Is she ok?" sudden concern flooded the line.

"She's fine. Well, not fine. Physically yea but I did something stupid and she's, well, mad isn't the word. I want to make it up to her and for that I need you."

"You're lucky I'm an extremely curious person…you know where to find me."

"Thank you so much. I'll be there in ½ an hour."

"You're welcome, and Logan…"

"Yes?"

"You better be bearing coffee."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up sharing a foreign bed with someone who wasn't Logan. She was just happy that it wasn't Tristan either. Stephanie was already awake sitting next to her going through her pink studded palm pilot. "Morning Rory! I would've taken you for a late sleeper, you know it's only 7."

"Yea, I didn't think the position of the sun looked familiar." Rory rubbed her head and realized hang-overs were much more bearable when you had your boyfriend next to you playing with your hair. "Thank you Stephanie, for the bed and also just listening. I'm sure between the drinks and the tears I must've been rambling."

"There was definitely some slurring and some pointless anecdotes but I think I heard everything…even the stuff you didn't actually say."

"What would _that_ have been?" Rory honestly didn't remember all the words that spilled from her lips but she did remember the feeling of betrayal, anger,…and guilt.

"That you're so in love with Logan that nothing else matters. That you know that he would never have touched another girl and that only makes you feel more guilty about kissing Tristan. That even though he was the asshole you feel like you're the one that should be apologizing. And that although he completely overreacted you're kinda comforted in the fact that just having coffee with another guy could make him crazy. You know…_that_ stuff."

Rory sighed. She didn't even know Stephanie that much but still, everything she said justified Rory's mixed emotions. "It's not that easy"

Stephanie had never seen Logan as happy as he was with Rory and she was not going to let him throw all that away, she quickly turned on the bed to face Rory. "It is that easy Rory. You've changed him so much and that's a lot for him to deal with."

"I never asked him to change."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. He's totally changed for the better. Everything from his voice on the phone to his smile is different. He's in love with you more than anything and that's foreign to Logan. He's always been caring, don't get me wrong, but about his friends and that's it. His family didn't prepare him to love someone like he does you. You gotta expect him to mess up sometimes. I'm just asking you to give him a chance. He's trying his best here. You're much more experienced than him in this."

"That's a thought, me more experienced than Logan." Rory practically laughed at the thought but was more or less trying to redirect the conversation. It kind of scared her how much she affected him. But in all honesty he'd done the same to her. So what if Stephanie said he loved her, he hadn't. Yet she was his best friend maybe she would know.

"I'm serious, Rory you need to go talk to him."

"Right now I think I need some more sleep. Do you mind?" She saw the look from Stephanie totally approving but also nervous about if her speech had the impact she had hoped for, "I will talk to him, I promise. But, I just need some time to think first."

"In that case than mi cama es su cama. That means my bed is your bed."

"Yea, I caught that. Thanks Stephanie, I seriously am going to make it up to you."

"Please, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll have an opportunity to knock on your door crying about Colin being an ass. Which he is 99 of the time. Just make sure you're stocked on Phish Food Ice-Cream. It's how coffee is to you. Unfortunately many more calories."

"It'll be there. Promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: imagine Michel and Sookie's voices actually speaking...just because of their uniquness it'll work so much better! lol)

Logan didn't plan on his first trip to Star's Hollow to be alone but a lot of things hadn't been going as planned. As he drove through the small town he could tell his silver Mercedes was gaining attention. He passed Luke's and realized he'd have to make another stop on his way back to Yale.

As soon as he walked into the Dragonfly Inn he was greeted by a rather unpleasant employee.

"Hello, welcome to the Dragonfly Inn, last name?" The greeting would have been fine if it wasn't delivered in such an unemotional, almost annoyed, French accent.

"Um Huntzberger but I don't have a reservation."

"Then why are you wasting my time you arrogant boy?"

"Uh sorry, I'm looking for Lorelei. You see, I called her earlier then she called back and she said she'd be here. I think I might be a little early since there was no traffic."

"That's nice, so good to hear. Would you like to tell me where you grew up and how your Aunt Nonni used to knit sweaters for you and your six sisters? Then maybe you can tell me their names and current residences so I can get a full idea of your entire, boring life story."

"I…only have one…sister."

"Logan! I see by the stunned, somewhat offended, but flabbergasted look on your face that you've met Michel."

"Not formally."

Lorelei led Logan to the dining area, she already had a coffee in her hand but gladly took the cup Logan was holding. "Sorry about him, he's…well he's French. And we think he may be bottling up some anger from childhood. He seems like the kid that was picked last for Dodgeball doesn't he?"

"I can still hear you." Michel reminded them from a few feet away.

They walked farther into the restaurant and stopped a few feet from the doors leading into the kitchen. "Now I have what you asked for prepared but I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. I mean the 'Demise of Taylor' isn't for the weak stomach. It has enough chocolate to out sweet Mickey Mouse. But if I'm right about saying it's for Rory then you may want two."

"It is for her, hopefully it's sweet enough to get me off the hook."

"Will I hate you when she tells me what you did?"

"I hope not. I blame it on jealousy. It makes you crazy right? So I'm pleading temporary insanity."

"Well what's the verdict?"

"I'll let you know. The jury's still out. Hopefully this will sway their decision towards my favor."

"Good, cause I'm just beginning to like you Huntzberger. Another thing I should warn you about…Sookie."

Lorelei swung open the door and Logan was instantly greeted by a woman who was so cheery it was possible that she had just eaten three 'Demise Of Taylor's.

"This must be Logan!" She said in almost a sing-song. "Oh, give me a hug!"

Logan obeyed and told her how nice it was to finally meet her. "Rory's told me a lot about you. She craves your food at least five times a week."

"You and her should come eat here once…you know, once you're out of the dog house." She giggled and then sighed realizing that maybe the topic wasn't open for discussion.

"I'd love that." Logan replied.

Logan said his goodbyes and thank yous and made his way back to his car without making eye contact with Michel.

"He's cute," Sookie whispered to Lorelei, "Like really cute. Like I wish I was 20 years younger cute."

"Yea he's cute. Let's just hope my daughter feels forgiving today."

"I'm sure he has a way with words," Sookie assured her.

"They always do…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had one more thing he had to do. As he sat outside Luke's Diner he realized he was more scared of this man than he ever was of his own father. He walked through the door and immediately earned stares from almost every customer. He recognized the man with the plaid shirt and backwards baseball cap not so much from the Gilmore's Vow renewal but more so from Rory's descriptions and stories.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked without even looking up. He was still writing down a previous order.

"Can I have four, no um, six extra large cups of coffee…black?"

Luke looked up at the unfamiliar voice. "You look familiar."

Damn "Yea, I'm Logan. We uh, well I was at the Gilmore's vow renewal."

Luke's eyes filled with recognition and slight anger. "You were with Rory." The intensity of the statement was clear. Logan felt the need to speak…quickly

"Yea, she's amazing as I'm sure you know and all she talks about is Luke's coffee so I wanted to surprise her. I mean she loves this place and I figured that what better gift to a Gilmore girl than your coffee right?"

Luke's eyes seemed to soften and he made a quick grab for the pastries sitting on the counter, "Bring her a strawberry Danish too. And tell her hi."

"Thanks Luke. And nice seeing you again." Logan was completely satisfied with his second meet with Luke. It went much better than the first he thought as he laughed to himself. Logan left money on the counter and was on his way back to Yale. The entire car ride he felt his heart beat getting faster. He was terrified but at the same time completely anxious to see Rory again. He just hoped that she was just as eager to see him…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okkk so that's it for now but more soon i promise! pleaseee review...that's what totally made me update! next chapter...Rory and Logan! and maybe some Finn thrown in :-) he's just so fun! any other ideas? Colin will come in too I know he's been neglected lol...hope you liked!


End file.
